koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Judeau
Not to be confused with a Gundam protagonist. Judeau (ジュドー, Judō) is a secondary character in Berserk and a playable character in BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk. Complete "First Battle" in Story Mode to unlock him. Although he is very skilled, Judeau has never excelled in any specific area, and he considers himself a master of none. Like Casca and the others, he is inspired by Griffith to join the Band of the Hawk as the commander to his own unit. When Guts is coerced into the group, Judeau's friendliness and faith in him hastens the loner's acceptance with the others. He stays loyal to the Band of the Hawk after Griffith's imprisonment and acts as Casca's second-in-command. Judeau is the one to welcome Guts back and to inform him of events that had transpired since his absence. During the Eclipse, Judeau prioritizes his efforts on defending Casca, the woman he loves and the one he thinks is the symbol of hope and leadership for the Band of the Hawk. He resists valiantly but is fatally wounded by the demonic monstrosities surrounding them. He tries yet fails to confess his feelings for Casca before succumbing to his injuries. Personality Quotes *"We should be fine if we follow the plan." *"You call yourselves Hawks?... I can't even laugh at that..." *"Pursue!" *"So, I think I'll steal the spotlight now." *"Heading to rescue!" *"So, let's make some profit." *"Sorry, I need your help." *"I'll lend you my hand." *"Good. One down." *"How many more do I need to cut...?" *"Did I make any profit with this?" *"I've taken the head of a boss." *"Hunting monsters is not a job for mercenaries..." *"If I filet it into three pieces, will that stop it?" *"Judeau the Thousand-man slayer? I'll say it myself - it doesn't really suit me much." *"No matter how many I cut down, they just never stop coming..." *"You're working hard!" *"I will retaliate. Correspondingly." *"You're getting quite excited, aren't you?" *"We need to do something about this." *"It won't be smart if we just try taking them head on..." *"They just keep doing whatever they want.." *"Let's have a clean fight... Did you really think I'd say that?" *"There's no way I'm going to fight fairly against that slab of iron." *"If I win, does that mean I'll be number one?" *"Can you keep up with my knives?" *"I messed up." *"The days of standing in someone's shadow are over. Now, I am second to none." Gameplay Moveset : : Judeau dashes and swings his knives in a diagonal cross. : , : Judeau swings his right knife upwards. : , , : Judeau hops and slashes one of his knives. : , , , : Judeau spins while cutting his knives. : , , , , : Judeau does a slash on the ground, then a jumping slash : , , , , , : Judeau throws a knife set in a fan formation. : , , , , , , , , : ;Sub-weapons :Repeating crossbow - shoots arrows. Press and hold R1 to lengthen stream of arrows. Usable until arrow count runs out. Can be used while strafing (move while holding L1). :Throwing knives - throws knives in a fan formation in front of him. Stronger than Guts's version. Usable until knife count runs out. :Counter - ;Frenzy Mode passive effect :Increased hit count for attacks. Normal attack chain becomes infinite. : , , , , , , , , : : : Hurls several throwing knives and ends by leaping and throwing a circle of throwing knives below him. This move is not affected by his throwing knife count. ;Mounted Moveset : : : , , , : : : Fighting Style Accessories Clear floor 10 with Judeau to unlock the helmeted version of his Band of the Hawk outfit. Clear floor 100 with Judeau to unlock the helmeted version of his second Band of the Hawk outfit. External Links *Berserk wiki article Category: Berserk Characters